


the woes of baking

by harrysbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Name Calling, One Shot, Rimming, Scissoring, play with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbear/pseuds/harrysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis bake or so they wished they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woes of baking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, this is one is more filthy then i thought it would be enjoy (:

"Okay class please take your time well baking your cookies we have a hour before the lesson is over." The cooking insturctor, Liam, said going over to his work station.

Harry signed Louis and him up for the classes about 3 weeks ago and so far Louis never accomplished anything. Harry did all the work preparing and decorating anything he made, Louis just sat their and waited for the class to be over so he could eat the food made. it didnt really matter to Harry though because he knew louis was a terrible cook hell he could barley even make toast with out burning the kitchen down. He loved Louis to much to make him do anything.

"Harry can you make pink frosting?" Louis said hopping on to the counter, taking his usual seat. 

"Yeah sure babe." Harry placed 10 small sized balls on to the wax paper that was on the cookie sheet. He got out the mixer and and started makng pink frosting. It took him all but 7 minutes to complete the task. After he finished he walked over to Louis placing himself between the boys open legs.

Louis leaned in and placed his head on Harrys shoulder, giving him a small peck on his neck where id conceted to his collarbone. That always turned Harry on for some reason probably because thats where Louis loved to leave love bites when they shared their most intimate moments. Louis was really filthy when ever they had sex, but again he would make Harry do all the work to pleasure him. Louis rarely switched the roless but that was only when Harry was taking his time. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis middle hugging him on the sides. 

"Lou, when we get home im fucking you." He whispered in his ear. Louis gave another kiss on Harry neck trailing his tongue and biting down to leave a brusie. Harry biite his lips to not let out a moan.

"I'd like that a lot Harry." Louis pulled up and unwrapped Harrys arms from his waist. "Mabye would should just go now." 

Harry looked surprised but still he needed to finish the cookies, he never left a job un finished. He felt him self growing hard in his trouser. Fuck how was he supposed to work with a boner. 

"Go tell Liam were leaving early." Harry said barley audiable. He moved over for Louis to get down. he hopped down and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Bring that." Louis said pointing to the frosting in the bowl. Louis walked over to the instuctor and told him loud enough so that every one could hear.

"Um Liam, your fine with me calling you that right?" Louis questioned before going on. "Harry, my boyfriend over there has an issue and we need to leave, like now is that okay?" 

"Yeah whats wrong with him?" Liam responed moving away from the counter and wiping his hand on his apron.

"Its just he has a personal issue with himself, his heads not all the way on if you know what I mean." Louis winked and strutted away. Leaving Liam confused.

Harry paked up the pink frosting and placed the grocery bag in front of his erection. He walked with stiffness, making Louis giggle as they walked out of the class saying their goodbyes. 

Louis lead the way the their flat just across the street from their class. In Harry's case it was very convenient. Onced they reached the flat's door Louis stopped and kissed Harry hard on the lips leaving the taller boy quaking in his wake. 

Louis walked through the door and walked into the kitchen pulling the frosting out of the bag. He opened it up and took a small amount from the bowl onto his fingers. Licking it suductively. 

Harry walked up to him and licked the rest from his fingers.

"Love I want you to use this frosing..." Louis was starting to say before Harry picked him up and wrapped the small boys legs around his waist. He crushed down his lips to Louis' making him give out a small moan. He traced his tongue along Louis bottom lip making him open with out any protest. They kissed a while before Harry walked Louis over to the island  in the middle of the kitchen.

He placed himself so that Louis was the only one on the counter. He started to pull of Louis clothes taking his time with each article of clothing leaving a trail of kiss before he moved on. Louis gave out a moan that would shame any pornstar when Harry left a massive bruise on his hip bone. 

'H-harry get the frosting!" Louis said in a pant. Harry walked away for a moment and returned with the frosting, lube and a vibrator. 

Harry placed small amounts of the frosing on louis thighs licking them off slowly as he went up meeting Louis memeber. He was already leaking with pre-come. Harry rubbed the head of Louis dick with his thumb opening the slit only to drip with more pre-come. Harry ran his hand up and down Louis shaft knowing that he was teasing him. Louis tried hard not to push his hips into Harry hand. 

Harry put frosting on the head of Louis dick and then went down on him. swirling his tongue on the head making sure he got all of the frosting on the head. He pushed his mouth to go down further on Louis. With that Louis trhusted his hips up making Harry choke. Harry placed his hands on Louis hips making him stay in place leaving more brusies on the older boys hips. 

Harry hollowed out his cheeks and looked up at Louis who was struggling hard not to throw his head back. He felt Louis getting harder in his mouth. HIs eyes started to burn and water up.

"Harry let me fuck your mouth." Louis said swalloing hard. Harry shook his head telling Louis no. Harry was going to make him feel good but he wasnt going to let Louis touch.

"Your such a slut." harry said Harry pulling off with a popping sound. He grabbed the lube from the counter. "Louis dont you dare tocuh your self!" Harry said pulling his own clothes off. Right when Louis' hand was about to touch himself.

"Put your legs up now" Harry said demanding, Louis did as he was instructed and pulled his legs to his chest. Harry dropped to his knees and blowed out a hot breath onto to Louis' hole, His finger tips grazed over louis hole tracing small circles around it. On a good day Louis could take 3 fingers, today it looked like he could fit four. Harry rub the pad of his thumb over Louis' waiting hole, Making the smaller boy moan out a yes.

Harry got closer to the waiting enterance he flatteneted his tongue onto the hole running it over and over agian untill he seen that Louis was biting down hard on his lips almost drawing blood.

"Let the world know my name babe." Harry said. He started to probe his tongue in and out of louis. Making Louis to start  moaning out Harry louder and louder each time.  He put lube on his fingers and drove each one into to Louis ass with no warning. The boy was tight making it hard to get the forth one in. Harry scissored his third finger making Louis expand wider. 

"Fuck o-oh god Harry!" Louis shouted letting his legs go so they went into the air making Harry's job eaiser. He stood up and pushed the legs futher apart using one hand while he pushed the last finger into Louis making him go wild.

"You like that? You filthy whore say my name." Harry said looking at Louis who was going in a daze. "Dont you dare come!" Harry pulled all four fingers out making louis miss the friction. Harry grabbed the vibrator and put lube on it. Louis hole was wide and open, but at this moment harry still wouldnt be able to fit all himself inside louis so he pushed the head of the didlo into louis teasing him as he pulled out.

"Harry please!" Louis moaned out feeling good from the impact that Harry had just given him Harry pulled out almost forgetting to turn the vibarator on. He pushed it inside Louis hole leaking with the lube from before. Louis was on the verge of letting out all his fluids again Harry pulled out making the boy lose his high. 

"Lou say my name." Harry slicked up his dick tugging on it as Louis said his name. He tugged on himself getting harder and harder with each stroke. He put lube onto Louis hole no matter how hard he tried he could never get louis open just enough for him seslf to fit. 

"keep your eyes open i wanna watch you." Harry said lining his memeber up with Louis hole. Louis opened his eyes as much as he could. His eyes got wider with each inch of harry pushing himself in him. Louis' dick started to rise and get hard again. Harry finally pushed himself all the way and seen louis was still adjusting but he pulled out out leaving just the head of his dick in louis. 

"Fuck me Harry!" Louis said loudly making Harry smile knowing his neighbors could hear them.  Harry pushed himself inside and stayed. "Move Harry! Fuck me already!" 

Harry obliged and pounded into to louis quicking his pace with each push. Soon enough their skin was slapping together loudly enough echo throughout the home. Harry seen louis moving his hips into it knowing he was going to come any minute now. 

"Ahh Harry! ahh!" Louis screamed reaching his climax. "Im going- going to come." Louis panted as he receahed up to pull himself into harry arms. Louis loved when harry picked him up and ponded into him well he clung on.

"Not yet." Harry said as Louis wrapping his legs around Harrys waist. Harry picked him up and pounded into Louis making the older boy moan putting the porn star to shame again. Louis bite down on Harrys neck leaving him a bruise. Knowing he couldnt hold it anylonger he looked into Harry's eyes pulling their faces close together. 

"Sorry." Louis panted spilling out his hot fluids on to his and Harrys chest. Harry watched Louis intensly as he came seeing the sparkel in his eyes before his closed them. He laid louis on to the counter again and placed his hands on either side of his head pushing into Louis again, he lasted a few seconds longer before he came inside louis who went into a high again feeling Harry in every which way of the word. 

"Fuck I love you Lou." Harry said pulling out and grabbing a towel hanging on the oven. He cleaned Louis up before kissing him again. louis reached over and grabbed some of the frosting placing it on harrys nose before licking it off.

"I love you too thank you for the amazing fuck babe." Louis said running his hand through Harrys wet curls. Harry smiled and smacked Louis on his ass as he bent over to grab the clothes in pile of the floor.

"Let make cookies yeah?" Harry laughed throwing his head back and Louis smiled wide knowing he was going to get cookies before the end of the night.


End file.
